


Touched

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Gen, Possession, Post-Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really wants to touch Sam's soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> But what if the reason Castiel couldn't get hold of Lucifer before he stuck his hand into Sam's soul was because he wanted to touch it himself? What if HE was the one that touched Sam's soul, what if that power allowed him to control Lucifer?

Castiel knows that Lucifer is insane. He knew it before he agreed to the possession. But he also knows that Sam has beaten him. He knows Sam beat him because Sam had Dean to anchor him, something he loved more than the entire world. 

Castiel has that too. He has let Lucifer pretend to be him, to lie to Dean (and that was painful, to see Dean finally telling Castiel the truth through Lucifer's eyes), to fool Sam, but he lies in wait. He lets Lucifer think he is broken and unable or unwilling to fight, because when Castiel must do it, he needs the advantage of surprise. 

When Sam so sweetly offers up his soul, Castiel must forfeit his advantage. It hurts him to see Sam trust Castiel's façade, too, but he has hope for one shining moment that Lucifer will live up to the conditions Castiel set when he accepted Lucifer (that the Winchesters not be harmed). 

But no, Lucifer is as dishonorable as Castiel expected, and Sam is more trusting than Castiel could have ever hoped, so Castiel is put in the untenable position of giving up his advantage to save Sam Winchester.

He hesitates at the last moment, though, because despite knowing the risks, there is part of him that longs to touch Sam's soul. It is the moment Lucifer will least expect him, but it is also the most dangerous for Sam. 

Castiel keeps Lucifer from touching Sam's soul – he touches it himself, causing Sam much pain, but giving himself the power he needs to control Lucifer. He hopes, someday, that Sam will understand.


End file.
